Something New
by Bella Weasley
Summary: Alecs tillvaro i Volturi börjar svacka.  Han tycker det börjar bli tråkigt i Volturi, samtidigt som han börjar fundera på varför han är där och varför han hör dit.  Vem är egentligen han egentligen?
1. Chapter 1

_Inledning_

Alecs tillvaro i Volturi börjar svacka.

Han tycker det börjar bli tråkigt i Volturi, samtidigt som han börjar fundera på varför han är där och varför han hör dit.

Vem är egentligen han egentligen?

Som alla vet börjar de mesta med ett beslut, som sedan följs av ord och efter det handling.

Detta började med en tanke.

Ur kommande kapitel

"Vänner!" utbrast Aro så fort vi satt oss. "Jag har en överraskning att avslöja för er."

Jane kastade en hastig blick på mig, för att försäkra sig om att Aro inte redan hade avslöjat för mig och inte henne.

Jag skakade obemärkt på huvudet.

Hon vände huvudet mot Aro med ett belåtet leende på läpparna.

Jag himlade med ögonen, men lät mig hållas ifrån att göra några större grimaser.

Jane hade alltid varit den mest tävlingslystna mellan oss.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAP 1. En skrattretande tanke**

Jag såg ut över de befolkade gatorna.

Volterras invånare verkade ha fullt upp där de spatserade fram och tillbaka, bärandes på enorma kassar. Om det inte skulle vara mitten av oktober skulle jag tro att dem höll på att julhandla.

Oavsett vad gick det alltid folk fram och tillbaka på gatorna, alltid upptagna.

Mina ögon fäste fast sig på en liten pojke som spelade boll i en av gränderna.

Han gjorde alltid samma sak; varje dag efter klockan fem gick han ut utanför sitt hus, i en smal gränd och lekte med sin fotboll. Han sparkade, sköt, dribblade och roade sig ibland med att skjuta upp dem på taket. Antagligen bara för att få en anledning till att klättra upp och hämta den.

Det ryckte i mungiporna på mig. Ibland började jag undra om jag verkligen var normal, okej, "normal" kanske inte var rätt ord för en vampyr men "vanlig då, eftersom jag satt varje dag och tittade på en liten pojke som sköt en boll.

Jag suckade.

Ibland blev livet i Volterra ganska tråkigt. Vi hade samma rutiner som vi gjorde dag ut, dag in, förutom de tillfällen då vi var tvungna att ge oss ut för att "ställa allt till rätta", som Aro kallade det.

Något riktigt kul hände allt för sällan, ibland funderade jag till och med på att bara ställa till kaos för att ha något att göra. Förvandla någon mordbenägen typ till vampyr och sedan se till att han slaktar halva Volterra, för att sedan ta fast honom och slita av huvudet.

Jag flinade.

Trots att det fanns många brister med planen, blev den allt mer lockande.

Ett gällt ringande avbröt mina tankar.

"Samling i Stora salen." mumlade en mörk röst i högtalarna.

Jag suckade och skakade på huvudet.

Aro hade säkert fått någon rapport från Australien, eller något, som han ville dela med oss.

Hur viktigt det var spelade ingen roll, alltid när det hände något skulle alla under "de högre" rangen samlas i Stora salen och delta.

Med snabba steg gick jag ut ur mitt rum. Några sekunder senare befann jag mig i Stora salen.

Rummet var ganska stort, tillräckligt för att utrymma minst 100 vampyrer i. Väggarna var prydda med gamla tavlor, stadens flagga och några gamla souvenirer.

Mitt i rummet stod ett långt bord gjort av mörkt trä, tillsammans med en hel uppsättning med stolar. På bordet låg en guld duk som föreställde Volterras landgränser.

Längst bort i rummet, några trappsteg upp, stod Marcus, Aro och Caius stolar. Över dem hängde Volterra flaggan.

"Vänner!" utbrast Aro så fort vi satt oss. "Jag har en överraskning att avslöja för er."

Jane kastade en hastig blick på mig, för att försäkra sig om att Aro inte redan hade avslöjat för mig och inte henne.

Jag skakade obemärkt på huvudet.

Hon vände huvudet mot Aro med ett belåtet leende på läpparna.

Jag himlade med ögonen, men lät mig hållas ifrån att göra några större grimaser.

Jane hade alltid varit den mest tävlingslystna mellan oss.

"Volturi är en stark och respekterad grupp. Vi hindrar människorna att få reda på vampyrernas existens, därmed håller vi balansen mellan människor och vampyrer." Ett gillande sorl spreds genom vampyrerna. "Men." Det blev knäpptyst och alla blickarna vändes mot Aro igen. "Som ni vet hyser några av de andra vampyrerna agg mot oss, antingen av rädsla eller aggression. Trots att vi går under löftet att så länge de inte utgör något hot mot oss eller människorna, ska vi inte göra dem något ont. Så för att försöka få dem lite mer till gods med oss har jag, med Marcus och Caius, bestämt att under en månad ska vi bjuda in alla våra vänner till att göra oss sällskap här på slottet."

Det uppenbarades en spänd tystnad.

Jag knöt nävarna. Skulle vampyrer som Cullens och Denalis, människoälskarna, bo här med oss i Volterra? Tanken var skrattretande.

"Vi kommer att informera alla nu här i veckan. De som godtar inbjudningen kommer att anlända första december, då vi kommer hålla en stor välkommscermoni. Resten av de trettio dagarna ska vi visa dem runt här i Volterra. Besöket avslutas med en nyårs bal."

I det ögonblicket såg ingen i rummet, förutom Aro, särskilt belåtna ut. Långt ifrån.

Demetri och Felix såg ut att vilja ha sönder något, Jane som hon ville tortera någon, Renata som hon skulle explodera, Chelsa som om hon skulle vilja skrika och Renata som om hon ville fly ut genom fönstret. Mest missnöjda ut såg Marcus och Caius.

Jag anade att de va Aro som hade varit den som föll för idén att förbättra relationerna med de andra vampyrerna. Han hade sedan lyckats övertala Marcus och Caius.

"Seså, se inte så dystra ut!" ljöd Aro glatt. "Vi har ett besök att planera!"


End file.
